Caring
by brightspark
Summary: SeiferxSquall fluff. Seifer has to have some teeth out. Maybe it's the sap that rotted his teeth... Naughty swear words gasp and the implication of two men in bed more gasp. Author was in a funny mood when this was written.


"I don't even need to go to the fucking dentist." Seifer attempted to stare down his lover, who returned the stare with a stony expression he'd improved for use in his duties as a Commander. Seifer's glare, while impressive, was nothing compared to the trademark "Lion-of-Balamb" glare, and had absolutely no effect on Squall. And Seifer didn't do the pouting thing half as well as Rinoa, who had it down to an art. 

"You need some teeth out," Squall said patiently. "That's all; it's no big deal. Or are you scared?"

"I am not scared." Seifer just sounded like a petulant child, not a grown man. Squall smiled, rolling his eyes, and moved closer to Seifer, wrapping an arm round his waist and standing a little on tiptoe to brush their lips together softly. Seifer kissed back with an appreciative sound, leaning down a bit to make it easier for the shorter man to reach him.

"Yes, you are," Squall affirmed when he pulled back, keeping his arm around Seifer's waist. "But the teeth are causing you pain and could affect your performance during a mission." A little smirk appeared on his face. "So, as Commander, I order you to have them taken out."

Seifer scowled at him for that. "It's not fair, you're not supposed to pull rank on me in personal situations! And besides, if you're just concerned about my performance during a mission, does that mean you don't care if I'm in pain?"

Squall rolled his eyes, leaning his head against Seifer's shoulder. "You're a difficult idiot, aren't you? Just go to the God damn dentist, get those teeth out, and stop whining at me. I'm looking out for you as a Commander and your... boyfriend." The word came a little awkwardly out of his mouth, but Seifer smiled, apparently approving of that.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to, then."

* * *

Seifer was grumpy. More than grumpy. He was incredibly, unbelievably pissed off, and despite the fact that the real fault was probably his own, he was blaming Squall. "Why did I have to get those fucking teeth out anyway?" He asked, staring daggers at his lover. 

"Because they were hurting you," Squall said, with a roll of his eyes. "And it's your fault it hurts - you wouldn't let her give you anything to numb it."

"I don't like having my fucking mouth numb so I can't feel anything!" Seifer said, his glare not wavering a single bit, even though Squall was the reigning prince of glares scary enough to make a little kid wet themself and so wasn't affected at all by it.

"So don't whine when it hurts." Squall turned away from Seifer, stripping off his gloves and putting them, neatly of course, on the table, before going to sit down, tilting his head in a clear invitation for Seifer to sit beside him. Seifer did so, still grumbling, but his arms wrapped round the slender form of the Commander, marvelling again wordlessly at how little... extra there was about Squall. He seemed to have only the amount of fat and muscle required to be the perfect size and shape to wield his gunblade. Every tiny bit of excess was rigorously kept away.

Calmed slightly, he pressed a kiss to Squall's temple. But he wasn't going to give up yet. "If you'd have just let me leave it, then I wouldn't be bitching about it now though."

Squall huffed softly. "Yes, you would have been. You'd have been whining about how much your teeth hurt, instead of how much where your teeth used to be hurts."

Seifer huffed back, wrapping himself more securely around Squall. In a way, there was a sense of wonder in him. He didn't know what he'd done that made him deserve Squall's quiet, usually hidden care. He didn't know what God had blessed him so that Squall, if reluctantly, fell in love with him. He did know, however, that he was happy. Very happy. "You could kiss it better," He suggested softly, only half serious.

Squall smiled teasingly, a more light hearted side of him that Seifer remembered from childhood and barely ever saw now. "I thought you were grumpy with me?" He moved his face closer to Seifer's, just a few inches away.

"Mm, but kissing me would make me happy..." Their breaths mingled in the tiny space between them. Squall leaned in the rest of the way, pressing his lips softly against Seifer's.

"Happier?" He asked softly, breathily. Seifer loved his voice that way.

"Maybe. But I think," He leaned forward again, took Squall's lip between his teeth, nibbling gently, "I'd be even happier if we just skipped the formalities and went to bed."

His smirk intensified as Squall stood, taking his hands.


End file.
